This new rose plant originated as a seedling hybrid produced by my crossing the variety Visa (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,452) with pollen of Forever Yours (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,443) at my nursery at Pleasanton, Calif. Because of the large dark red blooms of this plant and its sturdy and upright growth habit, I decided that this plant was an ideal subject for propagation testing. Test for commercial suitability and homogeneity in large scale propagation was done under my direction by budding at my nursery in Wasco, Calif. This was done through several generations which demonstrated satisfactorily that the novel characteristics of this new plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.